


Fireworks That Went Off Too Soon

by Possumscan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possumscan/pseuds/Possumscan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected event, Poe has a lot to reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Said I'd Never Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars Day! I thought I'd post the first chapter to celebrate.

Poe is on the runway, leaning on the body of his X-Wing. He watches the heat haze in the distance, as the landing strip’s cracked surface fades across the horizon. Gradually, the area around him is filled by imposing spacecrafts, casting a shadow across him.  
But none of the shadows are Finn.  
Looking on as the landing strip clears, Poe watches hopefully for Finn's face. Row after row of people passes by, each leaving Poe disappointed. It soon reaches dusk, and the sun begins to set. The landing lights flicker into life; the skies ablaze in scarlet and orange. Poe watches this too. Slowly, the fires shrink and turn into the ashes of twilight.  
Poe's mind begins to drift as his eyes slip shut.  
Finn appears in Poe's dreams. He floats across his consciousness like ripples over a lake. Their meeting on board the Finalizer, their flight to Jakku -  
Poe wakes before he sees any more. It is still night, and Rey is standing beside him. She holds out a cup.  
‘Here, drink.’  
Poe looks up, taking the drink. ‘What is this?’ he asks, inspecting the contents. It’s brown and sweet-tasting.  
‘Hot chocolate. Supplies came in; it's not that crap they serve in the mess hall. I thought you'd be cold out here.’  
‘Well, you thought right. But I'm waiting -’  
‘I know. But, you know Finn won't worry if you're not here. Come on, it's warmer inside.’  
Poe shakes his head. ‘You go. I'm fine right here.’  
Rey rolls her eyes and walks back inside.  
It’s morning now. Poe awakes to Rey once again. She is frantically shaking him.  
‘What? Can't it wait?’  
Poe notices the tears streaming down her face.  
‘He's gone. The whole squadron - wiped out.’


	2. But I Guess You Never Know

'No doubt you have heard of the unfortunate fate of Cobalt Squadron.’ The General’s voice echoes crisply across the base. 'But, this may not stand between us and the First Order. We must break down whatever barriers are out up…’ Leia continues, although Poe does not listen. This is the same speech used for any such occasion; the names are merely insignificant filler text. '...And through this, we can restore peace to the galaxy...’ Poe recites the rest of the speech quietly, memorising the pauses and tone changes. He is surrounded by a crowd dressed identically to him, the same uniform, reused from the Rebels. Everyone is staring with the same blank expression towards the front. Poe feels as if he is the only one awake.

Poe does not sleep well that night. He hears voices, and sees images - horrible images. 

_ You could have saved him. You should have been there too.  _ Leia's speech repeats in his mind.  _ Between us and the First Order.  _

_ Us. _

_ The First Order. _

_ Order. _

Poe's eyes open in an instant. He changes quickly into his orange pilot jumpsuit and opens the door to his quarters slowly. He slips through and begins down the corridor, staying close to the wall. The base runs in an almost clockwork fashion, and Poe knows that he has enough time to reach his craft before he meets anyone. As he leaves the building, his eyes gradually adjust to the darkness of the night as he continues down the strip to his landing bay. Within minutes he is gone, an indistinguishable shape upon the starry night sky.

Poe remembers the intelligence missions that determined the location of the fallen 'General’ Hux, a remote planet with no assigned name. That man would know where Finn is. Poe inputs the coordinates and ventures out.

**Author's Note:**

> STOP HERE IF YOU DISLIKE HUXPOE  
> After this chapter, it's going to take a turn towards Huxpoe, so you have been warned...


End file.
